Riley's diary
by ben28
Summary: Set after girl meets 1961, Riley starts a diary to record what's going on in her life. Most entry's will take place in between episodes.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

 **Hi I'm ben28 and this is my first story. sorry if it's not that good I'm still learning. anyway this takes place after girl meets 1963, so enjoy.**

 **9/16/14**

Hi there, my name is Riley Matthews, I am 12 years old and I live in New, York city. I'm starting this diary because recently, I found my great-grandmothers journal while working on an assignment for my history class. Reading what she wrote down over the years, it's really amazing all the story's she writes about, all the people she met. It got me thinking what if I had something like that, a book where I can write whatever comes to mind, a place I can jolt down my thoughts. So I decided to start a diary, I may not have any thing to put in now, but I know with time I will have plenty of story's to write about. I have to go now, see you soon.

 **And that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you liked it and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Okay so, I done goofed. I just found out that "girl meets 1963," is actually called "girl meets 1961." I know it's a small difference, but I still feel bad for making that mistake. So sorry about that, now that's out of the way, here's chapter 2.**

 **9/24/14**

Hi again, so... funny story. I was on my way to school with my best friend Maya, it was raining so we decided to cut holes in a couple of trash bags and wore them like rain coats. We were taking our normal route to school when we past a garbage truck. Apparently the garbage man thought I was a trash bag, so he picked me up and threw me into the back of the truck. I kept telling him that I'm not actually a trash bag but he wouldn't listen. Good thing Maya was with me, she chased me all the way to 33rd street. Maybe I should have put a hole though the top so I can they can see my head. I ended up doing that after Maya got me out of the truck, but the weird thing was that when we got to the subway, another garbage man ended up putting me in his trash-wagon, thingy.

Anyway, after Maya got me out of that, I then decided to start taking an umbrella with me when it rains. I know that story is impossible to believe, but it actually happened.

 **So that's the end of chapter 2, and I hope you like it, and I'll see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**10/7/14**

I think for this entry, I'll tell you about how I met this cute boy at the beginning of the school year. Maya and I were taking the subway to school, she's so cool, I was trying to be like her back then, (didn't really work out, she almost set the school on fire.) Anyway, while trying to be like her, she asked to see how "cool" I was, when I looked at a boy that was sitting a few feet behind me. When I turned around I saw the boy she was looking at, and boy was he cute. I mean, 10 out 10 cute, when I turned around to look at Maya, I couldn't help but look at her with the biggest smile on my face.

She then decided to show me everything I need to know about boy's. She walked over to him, I was a little out of earshot so I couldn't hear what they were talking about. After about a minute Maya came back to tell me that he was available since she just broke up with him. (I didn't even know they were a thing,) she then told me it was my turn, so she pushed my over and I fell on his lap, awkward right. After getting the courage to say hi, he told me his name was Lucas, I then ended up saying out loud, "I love it." I then sat down next to him, about a minute later a lady asked if I could move, I tried to ask her to let me stay, but 10 seconds later I was walking back over to Maya. After walking back, I was worried if nothing like that would happen again. So Maya decided to push me back over to him, however she pushed me a little to hard and I ended up on the lady that took my spot next to him.

After getting out of that awkward situation, we later on found out that Lucas was going to be attending our school and we've been friends since. Although Maya won't stop calling him names like "ranger rick," "hop-along," and "bucky-mic-boing-boing." I know it's all in good fun, but I think Lucas may be getting a little annoyed, at least he plays along which drives Maya crazy. I think my dad is a little worried that something might happen between me and Lucas, but who can blame him, I mean Lucas is so cute! I wouldn't be surprised if something did happen between us. But that's all for now, I need to get back to my homework, see you soon.

 **That's all for chapter 3, I'm thinking of trying to make the chapters a little longer which would mean more for you to read, and more for me to write see you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, before the chapter begins, I wanna give a shout out to awkwardgirl16, mysterywriter24, and original-fanfic-for-you, for being the first people to follow my story. Thank you so much, it really means a lot. And now I present to you, the next chapter of the story.**

 **10/15/14**

So Halloween is coming soon, so me and Maya decided to get our Halloween costumes. While we were there, we ran into Lucas and Farkle, (he's a friend me and Maya have known since the first grade, and he's in love with both of us.) We then decided that we should do a group costume. Unfortunately we all had different ideas for what to wear, being who I am, I kinda wanted us to dress like kings and queens, Maye wanted to dress up like zombies, and Farkle wanted to be robots. But Lucas came up with the best idea, he said he always wanted to try something involving steampunk, we all thought it was a good idea so we went with that. Looking though the costumes, we each found something we liked. I ended up getting the "Steampunk Showgirl" outfit, Maya got " Steampunk Ringmaster," Lucas went for the "Steampunk Cowboy" look, (which makes sense since he used to live in Texas.) And Farkle decided on "Steampunk Human Cannonball" which Maya couldn't help but say that's the perfect outfit for when she shoots him out of a cannon, corny: yes, possible: sorta, will it happen if it can: yes it will.

Anyway, after getting our costumes we each started heading back to our homes. Maya wanted to tag along with me and hangout at my place for a while since her mom wouldn't be back from work until later tonight. Her mom works at the night hawk diner as a waitress, shes willing to take an extra shift so that she can afford nice things for Maya. It's a little sad yes, but Maya and her mom our okay with it, after all it's there life. Back home we showed my parents what we got, we even put them on to show them off. Then my little brother Auggie came back from a play date with the girl down the hall, we told him what we were and all he could say was "what does steampunk mean?" Oh Auggie, not knowing what steanpunk is, then again I didn't know what it was until a few hours ago when Lucas told me what it was, so I guess Auggie wouldn't know about it either.

After we told Aggie and showed off our outfits to him, we went into my room to talk, after about an hour of talking, Maya said she had to go. I asked if she wanted to stay for dinner but she said she might swing by the diner her mom works at and get something to eat there, after saying that she went out the window and down the fire escape. Which brings us to now, Maya just left and here I am writing in my diary, I haven't quite told her about my diary yet, I mean it's supposed to be private right? She can understand if I don't tell her about it right? I mean what if she has a diary she hasn't told me about, maybe when I more in here I'll tell her. For now I'm keeping this to myself.

 **So that's the end of chapter 4, I thought you guys should know that I'm working on another story and the first chapter should be out in March so keep an eye out for that and see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**11/1/14**

I did it, I spent the night at Maya's house. I know it's not exactly the biggest thing to celebrate about, but it would make more sense if told you the whole story.

When I was 9, Maya asked that since she had spent the night at my house a few times, it would only make sense if I spent the night at her house. After asking my parents and seeing if it was okay with Maya's mom we were all set for a sleepover at her house. I was so excited, Maya was right, I actually never had spent the night at her house before. Even Maya was excited, she had spent the whole day planning out what we were going to do until we had to go to bed. First we watched my little pony, (Maya was nice enough to let me pick what to watch) then we had dinner with her mom and her grandma, it was tuna melts Maya's favorite. After dinner we played some bored games before her mom said it was time for bed. So once we got all ready for bed, Maya thought it would be cool to sleep in a fort. We then proceeded to build a fort using whatever we could find in Maya's room. Her mom must of thought the was a good idea also because she help us make it, afterwards her mom read us a story before wishing us good night, and turned off the lights as she left the room.

All was going well until I looked around Maya's room and noticed that she had no night light. I asked her why she didn't have a night light and she told me that she didn't have one because she thought that she was to old for one, and if I really need a light there was light coming from the building next door. I should have noticed that since that's how I could see that there was no night light. So I started to relax and decided to go to sleep.

It was kinda weird sleeping in Maya's room, I was used to having our sleepovers at my place so I guess that's why I was having trouble sleeping. I think it was about 11:13 when I woke up after trying so hard to fall asleep, I was about to try and fall back to sleep when I heard a loud THUMP from outside. I wanted to see what was that but I was too scared, I ended up hiding under my covers as I started hearing more strange sounds from outside. How does Maya sleep through this? I look over and there she is just sleeping away like nothing's going on. I knew I had to go back to sleep so I tried putting my pillow over my head, it work just enough to block out some of the noises outside so I had a easier time of falling back to sleep.

It was going fine until about 1:03 in the morning when I started to dream, they were nice dreams at first but then they started to get weird, (most likely because of all the noises coming from outside) then, after the weird dreams, I started having a nightmare. I was stuck inside this big box and the noises kept coming back over and over and over, I thought my head was going to explode. And then this giant troll like monster came climbing over the top of the box and tried to EAT ME! I woke up screaming in fear, I just couldn't do it anymore. Somehow Maya didn't even flinch hearing me scream, but her mom did and came over to ask if I was OK. I was so scared that I just ask if I could go home, she understood why I would want to go home and she told me that she would call my dad to see if he can take my home.

As she called him I started to grab my things, I was all set when I looked over to Maya and realized that I have no idea how I was going to explain this to her. So I came up with an idea, I grab a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote a note. It said that I had a nightmare and ended up going home and that I was so sorry for leaving before you woke up and I would come over first thing in the morning. I set the note next to her so that she would see it when she woke up, then my dad arrived and took me home.

Once I woke up in my own bed I asked if I could go back to tell Maya I'm sorry for leaving, they said it was okay and took me back over to Maya's house. When I got there Maya was already awake, and had read my note and started asking me why I didn't just wake her up instead of leaving a note. So I told her that I didn't wake her up because she seamed so peaceful and I just didn't want to disturbed her. She kinda got that so she forgave me and was happy that I was back in time for breakfast, apparently she had ask her mom if we could have blueberry pancakes for breakfast when we woke up, but since I left early and told her that I would come back in the morning, her mom was in the middle of making them for when I came back. So even though I kinda left early, we still had a good time.

And now I finally spent the whole night at her house and I didn't have to call my dad to pick me up early. Maybe now we can start having more sleepovers at her place, but I'm still fine with us having them at my place.

 **That's all for this chapter, and while I have you, you should know that I'm not gonna post any new chapters for about one to two weeks so I can work on writing more chapters for this story and for my other story I've been working on called "Maya's big break" which I plan on posting the first chapter on March 16. But for now, thank you for reading this chapter and I'll see you in about two weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back! That's right ben28 has returned from his two week brainstorming session to give chapter 6 of this story. But before we get started I have to point out two things. First: at the end of the story there's a bunch of info you should know about future chapters and other stories so be sure to read that. Second: I've never really said that I don't own girl meets world before so I'm gonna to now because everyone else says it and I'm afraid that if I don't I might get in trouble. So with that said, here's the next chapter of "Riley's diary".**

 **11/15/14**

So today was a good day, I got to hang out with Maya, got some ice cream, ended up at the park where we found this great little band that was playing some of their songs to raise their fan base which we ended up joining because they were that good. All and all this was a good day, I mean sure there has been better days then this but this is still a good day. Why am I talking about this day? Because if I don't tell anyone about today, then no one will. But the real reason why want this to be a good day, is because today's the anniversary of when Maya's dad left.

I know that it's my place to tell you about it, so I won't. In any case, I don't even know everything about what happened. He just... left, without any reason, he just... I think I should stop talking about it and move on. So after we went to the park, we started making our way to-Oh forget it look, I'm not gonna tell you about what happened. But I guess I should tell you what I did when I found out.

Seven years ago, I was getting ready for the day when Maya came through the window with a few tears in her eyes. I asked her what's wrong and she told me that nothing was wrong. She was trying to hold in her tears but I knew she wanted to cry. I hate seeing her cry, so I knew what I had to do, I had to try to cheer her up. I went into the kitchen and started asking my mom for emergency ice cream. (Maya's favorite) After telling me no then me telling her why, she let us have some ice cream while asking Maya if she was okay, being who she is, she told my mom that she was doing fine but I knew what was really going through her mind. After eating as much ice cream as we could get away with, Maya seamed to be happy for a little bit. I couldn't help but say that I'm so glad that she was feeling better, being the cool kid she is, she just told me that it was no biggie. NO BIGGIE! Seeing Maya sad is always a biggie! I had to make sure she stayed happy, so I asked mom if we could go the one place besides my bay window the she always loves, the play ground in central park.

She always loved the park, there's this play ground that we both love to go to, it was there that I introduced Maya to my parents. We went over there and I started pushing Maya on the swing. This is nice right? Trying to keep Maya happy when she was feeling sad. But I might have made a mistake and told her that whatever it is that's bothering her, it will be alright. She told me that nothing was bothering her, which I then asked if nothings wrong then why were you crying earlier. She denied ever doing that but then I asked her what's going on that she can't tell her best friend, and she snapped. Started yelling at me that nothing is wrong , she's doing okay, and I don't have to try to cheer her up! She then got off the swing, and started walking home.

I didn't know what to do. How can I let her just not tell anyone what's going on with her, I always tell her when I have something going on, why can't she do the same? After not hearing from her for the rest of the day, it wasn't until about dinner time when she came back though the bay window. After about a minute of awkward silence, she told me that she was sorry for yelling at me earlier. She's just, not used to talking about stuff like this, I told her that she can talk to me about anything, I mean I do it all the time but before I could finish what I was saying, she cut me off and said that it's a little different than what I normally would call a problem. So I asked her one last time, what's going on. And she began to tell me that when she woke up, her dad wasn't there. He just... left, without any explanation, he just went out and didn't come back. I didn't know what to say, something like this has never happened before. I started telling her that I'm sorry for trying to get her to be happy earlier, she said that was OK, she even enjoyed seeing me try to make her happy again, it Made her forget about what happened for a little bit. I asked if she was feeling better now, and she said she was now, and was kinda wondering if she could join us for dinner. I told her that would be fine, but I also gave her a heads up if my parents found out about what happened. And she said that if it comes up she'll talk about it, but when she does, I have to be right there next to her.

So ever since then I would take her out to get some ice cream and go to the park afterwards. I know it may seem a little weird to go out on the day her dad left, but it always seems to cheer her up to see how much I try to make today a good day. But if you wanted to ask why we do this? It's because we're remembering the day we started telling each other more about what's going on in our lives.

 **That's the end of this chapter of "Riley diary". For those who want more stories from me your in luck, cause on Wednesday March 16th, I'm posting the first chapter of my new story I've been working on called "Maya's big break". I'm also thinking about making a one shot later on this month so be sure to look out for that. My goal is to upload new chapters and story's when I come up with them so if you don't get a new chapter to a story right away, it's because I'm still working on writing it because with this story, and the one that coming out, it's mostly an original story so I have to work hard to make something good because one of the reasons for starting this story was to fill the gap between episodes that you don't see on TV. So with that being said I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one, and in my next story, take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world**

 **12/8/14**

I'm so excited! Today was my birthday! And I am officially a teenager!

Yep it the big 1-3, the one that changes everything. Why does it change everything you may ask? Well let me tell you, the reason this changes everything is because being a teenager means your beginning to grow up and that means you get to more stuff then usual. So how did today go, well it all started like this...

I woke up a little early for a Monday because I was so excited for today, and I jumped out of bed and started walking over to the kitchen where my parents were waiting for my with breakfast on the table. They seemed as happy as I was since they came over and started hugging me and telling me happy birthday and dad ended up shedding a few tears as he told me that he was so happy that his little girl is growing up, I would be as emotional as he was, however he does this every year when it's my birthday so I'm used to it. After having our moment, Maya came running through the door and gave me the biggest hug she could wishing me happy birthday. Oh Maya always being there for me, now that she was here my mom said it was time for breakfast, my favorite: waffles with strawberry's on top. While we were eating my mom told me that she had to stay a little bit late at work today so she won't be able to make it home until about dinner time so it would be best to celebrate with Maya for a little while after school until she can get home then we can celebrate my birthday together. Understanding I said OK while knowing in the back of my head that something else was going on but I knew if they wanted me to know they would've told me so I trusted them.

After breakfast, Maya and I started heading to school planning what we're going to do after school. When we got there, I kept getting wished happy birthday from so many people! I mean, Lucas and Farkle telling me happy birthday makes sense, but from people I've never even met before? That's just weird. I wondered out loud why they were wishing me a happy birthday and I got an answer. Aparntly Maya had let the world out that it was my birthday today to everyone! I asked her how did she pull that off? She told me that she had put up pictures of me saying it's my birthday today all over the school while doing the "detention" my dad gave her on Friday. I told her it was a sweet gesture as we walked into our first class of the day.

When the school day ended, we started heading home when Maya pulled me over and told me that we should do something, I told her we are doing something we're going to my place, but Maya said she wanted to do something special for my birthday instead of just hanging out at my house like we normally do. Thinking over what she said, we do normally spend the day at my house on my birthday, so I thought, why not. We ended up over at the bowling alley and played a few rounds, afterwards we went over to the arcade area and played there for a few minutes until I wanted to cash in my tickets I got from the games for a prize. Looking at the time it was 4:00, not so bad right. I was looking at the prizes when Maya spotted a stuffed panda, I thought it be cool to get that. But it cost 1,200 tickets and I only had 52. I got a little disappointed, but before I could look for something else Maya told me that she was gonna try to get that panda for me. She then proceeded to drag me back over to the arcade and started playing, knowing that she could use some help I started playing along with her. After a while of playing games we started counting our tickets with a little help from the guy in charge of the prizes, after a good 5 minutes of counting, it turned out that we didn't get 1,200 tickets... we got 1,457 tickets! We could get the panda, and something extra! I was so happy Maya got me the panda, but when I looked at the clock at was 6:47, we were going to be late for my birthday celebration! When we finally made it home I was worried they were wondering where I was, but Maya told me that we should be fine since it's still around dinner time so she knocked on the door and walked in. When we entered the lights were off and that's when I realized what they were hiding from the earlier... SURPRISE! I everyone jump out balloons were going everywhere and even confetti was flying shot out of confetti canon's! They thew me a surprise birthday party! Maya must've been keeping busy until they got everything ready. I was so excited! I knew something was going to happen and I was right, now we can celebrate my birthday in style!

After what felt like forever, everyone started headed home. So after a long and tiresome day, I was ready to go to bed. It had been a fun 13th birthday, I got a panda, got a surprise party, and all the gusts who didn't know what to get me ended up just giving me cash so I got about $50 in birthday money. I don't think I've ever had a surprise party before, it was nice and unusual. But I guess that's the point of a surprise party, you never know when there going to happen. Anyway, it's late so I should go to bed, so I think I'll grab my new panda, end this entry, and go to bed.

Goodnight.

 **That's all for this chapter, don't forget tomorrow I'm uploading the first chapter of my new story "Maya's big break". Also at the end of the month, I'm going to have a one shot based on the season 2 finally so look out for that. Other than that, I'll see you tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own girl meets world**

 **12/29/14**

This has been a pretty normal day, sure it's two days away from a whole new year but it's still pretty much a normal day. Snow has been coming down all morning and don't get me started with all the homework that I have to finish before winter break ends. Maya got snowed in at her place so she hasn't been over at all today, but somehow, it still seems like a normal day. So why doesn't it fell like it?

I'm not sure if you get what I mean, but it's like everything is right in the world, yet something seems wrong at the same time. At first I thought it was because Maya hasn't been over but something like this happens all the time in the winter. So what's so different about today? I'm not crazy, but I can't help but wonder that something doesn't feel right. Whatever it is, I can't let freak me out.

I just don't know what's bothering me. I grab my phone to look at the time, it's only 1:30 but it feels like it's later. The bay window feels different without Maya sitting right next to me. I still sit at the window though, so I can stay close to Maya even though she's not here. We've had a lot of memories here, this is were I first met Maya back when we were little. She climbed in though the window and introduced herself, I instantly knew that she was someone different, and we just went with it. We called each other our best friend, we didn't get to know one another first we just... said we were best friends. As the years went by we would just sit here and talk, no matter what happens we still sit at my bay window and talk about everything. It's silly to think that we'd care about something like a bay window, but it's the only place in the world that we don't have to worry about what's going on in the world and just talk about what's going on in our lives. That peace we get when we're together just talking about whatever, it's a good feeling. Now I know what I have to do.

Riley stopped writing in her diary to send a text to Maya.

 _Hey Maya what's up?_

 _Not much, still stuck at home, you?_

 _The same._

 _Okay so what are you doing?_

 _I'm sitting at the bay window, wishing you were here._ :(

 _Don't worry I'm actually right next to my window wishing I was with you._

 _Well it's good to know that you want to be here._

 _When the snow let's up, I'll try to come over and see you._

 _Sounds great, I'll be here waiting for you_ :)

 _See you soon Riley._

 _See you soon Maya._

There I just texted Maya telling her I miss her, she told me she missed me to. Now I know what's been bothering me, It wasn't because Maya wasn't here, it was because I didn't let her know that I miss her. Yeah I know that sounds a little cheesy, but that's just how we roll. Anyway the point is, I'm OK now, we're all good. You now I could make a quote from this, yeah hang on yet me try that.

"I sit at my bay window, looking out into the rest of the world as it snows, I could just sit here and look at the snow for hours not because I like the snow, but because I like the person that will travel through the snow just to come inside and say hello."

Oh that was good! I didn't even know I had that in me! I should do that more often. Quotes like that could come in handy later on. I'm just glad that I have a friend like Maya to be the person that will come to say hello, I really don't know what I would do without Maya Hart. This leaves me with a small problem, I still haven't told her about this diary, but I'm not sure if I want to, not yet at least. So now I think I'll just sit here and wait for Maya to come over. like I said, just a normal day.

 **Like what I did there with the texting, pretty clever right? Anyway thank you so much for reading this chapter and feel free to give me a review. also I'm thinking about adding a twist to the story what do you think? Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys ben28 here for another chapter of "Riley's diary". Now before we get started, I have to let you know that the next few chapters may be a little shorter than the others because I feel like that when Riley writes something down, it doesn't always have to be really long. It could be about her entire day, or it could be about something that just happened and she had to write about it. So you should expect some short chapters like this one in the future. Other than that I do not own girl meets world, and enjoy this short dabble that Riley would definitely have written down if this was on the show.**

 **(P.S. This story takes place on maya's birthday, they don't say what day she was born though, so I'm saying that her birthday is on the day the episode "girl meets master plan" aired because that's the episode with her birthday.)**

 **1/16/15**

Today was Mayas 14th birthday. And I am so hapy fo her. we had a party, there were presents my uncle Shawn came ovr so that was nice, and I think he and Maya's mom Kate hit it of prety well. Crouse it helps a litte that me and my dad had somthing to do about it. Yet here I am on my bay wndow tryng to write n my journal whie I'm tied up bcause she wantd to get back at me. (Long stoy)

Okay, my mom came in and untied me so now I can move around. Do you know how hard it is to write in a book while your arms and hands are tied up? It's a good thing my diary is hidden under the pillows on my bay window otherwise I may have never gotten to it. Then again I could've waited until I was untied and then grab my diary.

Now that I'm free, I just can't help but be happy for Maya. I know she tied me up but I kinda had it coming after I tried setting up uncle Shawn with her mother, I just think they'd make a good couple you know? Anyway it still work out for the best so here's hoping!

I don't really know what else to say so I think I'll go to bed, goodnight.

Happy birthday Maya.

 **That was a nice short chapter don't you think? Did you see with the first part were I messed up the spelling? I thought it would make sense to do that since she was tied up so I figured it would be a little difficult for her to write in her diary. Anyway, be sure to keep and eye out for the next chapter of this story as well as my other story "Maya's big break". Also I'm working on another story that's coming out in April look out for that as well. Other than that, I'll see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world. (But I do own Riley's middle name because I couldn't find her real middle name)**

1/24/15

Today I got bored. It's the weekend so I had no school work to do. Maya was out with her mom visiting her grandma for the day at the retirement home just outside of the city. And Lucas was hanging out with Farkle so they were busy. So I, was, bored. Simply put, I was bored. I had no homework, no friends to hang out with, did I mention I was bored? I didn't know what to do until I stumbled upon my mom's cookbooks and an idea came to my head. It took me a while to figure it all out but I did it. I Riley Abigail Mathews, MADE A CAKE!

It may not seem like a big achievement in life, but to me it is. You see, other than a PB&J, I have never cooked in my life, sure there was that one time when I was 5 when I helped my mom make cookies but I only watched her make'em so it doesn't count. So after asking mom if it was okay I walked over to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients went back home pulled out my mom's baking cookbook pulled out the recipe for chocolate cake and went to work. Two and a half hours later I had a fully decorated chocolate cake in front of me. And boy did it looked good.

After dinner Maya came over to say hi since she came back from visiting grandma, I told her that she was just in time to try my cake. At first she didn't believe me, which I understand because not even my parents believed how it turned out. So when it was time eat it, my fingers were crossed that it would taste good I took one bite... and it... was... delicious!

It was so good I couldn't believe I made it! And it wasn't just me, everyone was surprised that it tasted good. I'm so glad I made this cake, now to figure out what to make next...

 **Chapter 11 coming soon. And coming this April, an all new story called "100 songs about us". Featuring rucas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything**

 _2/3/15_

Today I have a small confession, I am a fan... of batman.

It's a little weird that I'd want to keep it a secret, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl in my class who likes batman. Sure some of the guys like him but most of them are nerds. There's nothing wrong with them, I'm just not one of them, not any more at least. (Girl meets popular) So why keep it a secret? Well the truth is... actually I don't really know? Is it because no other girl likes him so it's only natural that I shouldn't like him either? Is it because if the boys found out they would start asking me if I like other superheroes and who do I think would win in a fight between batman and superman? Although I would probably say that batman would win. Why, because he's BATMAN!

You know what? I think I keep it a secret because I don't want to be treated differently because I like batman. You're probably thinking, how can saying you like batman effect how people see you? Yeah I'm in middle school, you have no idea how much people will make it from hearing that I like batman, to them hearing that I'm a total nerd. It's actually easier then you think.

So how did I become a fan? Well about three years ago, my dad wanted to find a new movie to watch. Now when my dad chooses a movie, it usually involves some kind of superhero or toy, you know like transformers or X-men. This time he chose batman begins. At first, I was a little against it, but when dad promised me I could pick the next movie, I was okay with it. A 145 minutes later, I was hooked! Since then I've seen the other two movies in the dark night trilogy, the old batman movies, and I even watched the 1960s batman show and batman the animated series. I even been secretly reading the batman comics.

I must say, I do kinda sound a little nerdy. I mean I even have a list of my favorite batman's, some say Christian Bail is the best batman but me personally love the Kevin Conroy batman. That's the guy who's the voice of the animated batman.

I have to go, but I will say this. When batman vs superman comes out, I'm going to try to get my friends to see it. I would have to make it look like it was Farkle's idea though, but if I end up telling them, I guess I could ask them myself. For now, batman... is... AWESOME!

 **That's the end of this chapter. I got inspired while watching batman begins and it got me thinking, what if Riley was a fan of batman? The result was this chapter. And since I'm going to see batman vs superman this week, I figured it was perfect timing. Anyway don't forget later this month, I'm uploading a new story called "100 songs about us" featuring rucas! I'm also working on one or two side stories. I'll give you more details later but what you should know for now is that one of them is a crossover. Other than that, I'll see you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world**

 _2/25/15_

Well this is awkward... I almost lost this today. You can tell I found it because I'm writing in it now. So how did I almost lose this? Funny story...

Earlier today, I was getting ready for school. I was in a hurry so I put everything in my backpack at once and didn't realize that I accidentally put my diary in my backpack by mistake. So as I was walking around school, I would grab what I needed from my bag and my diary would work it's way down to the bottom of the bag.

One period, I was in a rush so I grabbed what I needed and forgot to close the bag. As I hurried as fast as I could since I'd get in trouble if I ran, I ended up bumping into someone and everything in my backpack fell out, including my diary. As hurried to pick up everything, I noticed someone kicking something over to the side. Before I could go for it the bell rang and I had to get to class.

Once that class was over, I went over to were the book was to find that it wasn't there. I quickly looked in my backpack to see if anything was missing, since I haven't bought my diary to school before when I saw that everything was in there I thought it was all good. As the day went by I found myself walking towards the lost and found center, we had the center made incase of people losing stuff everyday, and since there are so many kids here, someone was bound to lose something.

So everyday people would drop off stuff they find in the hallways and the classrooms in hopes that their rightful owners would come to retrieve them. As I walked past the lost and found center, Kelly, who was volunteering as the person in charge of the center for the day, recognized me from science and called me over. Apparently I took the time to write my name down on this because she told me that she found this behind a trash can and since she saw my name on it, she knew it was mine.

When I realized it was this, I told her I had no idea I bought it. She understood since she dropped it while picking up something else and it open up to the page about how I met Lucas (chapter 3). Apologizing for looking, she promised she won't tell anyone about it. Which is good, because I don't think it's a good idea to share something private with everyone.

So here I am now, writing in this about the day I almost lost this. Someone now knows about this, but she's willing to keep it a secret. I don't know if I'll actually tell anyone about this, but right now, I'm just glad only one person knows about this and not everyone in the school.

 **This was, just a short dabble on what it be like if Riley were to lose her diary on accident. But you know what, I'd like to hear what you think about this. Write a review on this story, tell me what you think, you can even tell me what you'd like to see Riley write about. Who knows, if I like it, I'll turn it into a chapter. Other than that, I'll see you later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world.**

3/2/14

'There are many people in the world, but you only need one person that will always be by your side.'

Oohh that was good! Sorry, I've been working on quotes. I'd thought it be fun to add a quote or two for future stuff. You know, for thrtiy years from now when my children find this. By the way if you're my kid or grandkid reading this, hi. Now that that's out of the way, I'm thinking I need another one. How about this...

'If you don't ask for anything then you'll never get anything'

Alright, alright that was good. But I think I can do better. How about this...

'Never put off until tomorrow what you can do today'

Oh yeah that's more like- oh wait, that's already been done before. Shoot, okay, maybe this could work...

'This is the day you can do anything'

OK, that's better, but I still think I can do better though. I know!

'Today is the best day! Today is the better than yesterday and yesterday was the best day ever!'

There we go! Now that's something I would say! I think that's enough quotes for today. Maybe as I add more entries I make more quotes. See you soon...

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for how long it took for me to update. I've been busy with stuff and I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. However I have some good news next Tuesday I'm posting a Riley, Auggie one-shot called 'girl meets Auggie'. Also, I should have the next chapter of 'Maya's big break' out soon, however I'm ending it in June, but there will be a sequel in the fall. As for this story, I'll be putting it on pause for the summer. But don't worry, I'll have a new series out during the summer called '100 songs about us'. One more thing, I want to know what you want to see in this story tell me in a review and I might put it in a future chapter. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, ben28 here for the return of Riley's diary! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, I've been working on one of my other stories and then the summer came and since I was busy I only had time to update my summer story '100 songs about us' which will continue on since I have to finish it. But now that I have the time to work on my stories again, I now get to continue this one. As well as work on my upcoming stories which I will talk about after the story. Other than that, this takes place right where we left off in the GMW timeline, I don't own girl meets world, and enjoy...**

 _3/24/15_

You are never gonna believe this, I just got asked out by LUCAS! This is so awesome! I mean, yeah I have been waiting for this for a while now but I didn't think I'd get asked out this soon. The only catch is that it had to be a double date... with Farkle and Maya. Yeah, this should be interesting...

Now I don't know how Maya is going to handle this, since she has no interest in Farkle. But I know she's willing to do what she can to make this date possible. As for my dad, I know he agreed to this, but I'm pretty sure he's not ready for this. As for me, well it hasn't happened yet but I'm really excited for this! I should probably get ready for my date, I'll let you know what happens later...

 _3/24/15 continued..._

Oh... my... gosh!

You are not gonna believe this... but... I JUST KISSED LUCAS!

I know, I know! Riley this is to crazy how, on earth did this happen? Well, I was enjoying what little we had on our date because I had to cut it short to take care of Maya for a bit, when she decided that it wasn't over so she, pushed me over to him like the first time I met him and I fell back on his lap. Yeah this doesn't seem familiar at all. LOL, and then, while looking at him. I... I don't know; I mean yeah I like him but... I just didn't know what was in me to do this. I looked at him got this weird feeling inside me, and without thinking I just, closed my eyes and kissed him.

It's crazy, I know. But; I don't think it was the craziest thing in the world. I mean lots of people kiss on their first date right? And it's perfectly fine to want to kiss a boy and whatnot. That's just human nature you know, we were designed to fall in love, that's just how we think.

Well, I have to go, but yeah, that's what happened. I kissed Lucas. And I'm glad I did...

 **Now, to the update portion of the chapter. My current story: 100 songs about us will continue as I mentioned earlier. And now that I'm back at it, so will this story. But you already knew that. Now, if you've read m** **y bio over the months, you've probably noticed that it keeps changing. (For those who don't know I keep a list of upcoming stories posted on my bio) the reason is because I come up with a story, decide to put it on my bio, then I can't think of how to make it into a story or I lose interest in it so I take it off. However what's up now is 100% confirmed. Coming soon: the long awaited sequel to my "old" story Maya's big break 'Introducing: Kelly Rey'! Coming this September, I hope. And also coming soon, my first crossover. Now I've mentioned doing a crossover before but now I finally figured out the right one. Girl meets world, and adventures in babysitting! I think it will be a big hit for those who are a fan of both so look forward to that. Release date is unknown but it will be sometime in the near future. I'm also planning on getting a head start on a story for next year but I'll just leave it at that. That's pretty much all I have to say. Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review. PM me if you have a request for this story. And I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, I do not own GMW**

3/29/15

Oh Lucas, I know we kissed five days ago but somehow it feels like yesterday. Why is it that I can't stop thinking about it? I mean it was just a kiss, it's not like you decided to asked me to marry you. I guess this is something that happens when you first kiss someone. Especially if it's your first kiss. But I guess it's time to move on, and get ready for what's next...

* * *

3/30/15

Lucas, Lucas, Lucas... why is it that today I decided to put on some lip gloss and when I started to put it on I wondered if you would like it? As if I was getting ready to kiss you or something. But never mind, I am perfectly fine with the fact that I kissed you. And I have no reason to keep thinking about it...

* * *

3/31/15

You know what I could do? I could start a scrapbook. Oh yeah, it may sound a little old fashioned but I think it would be a good idea. You know? I could add pictures, make them look all fancy. I could have a page for everyone of my friends and family. Except Maya, I got enough photos of her and me to take up six scrapbooks. What? Oh you think I'm gonna do this to keep my mind off of that kiss. Well... I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not obsessing over the kiss alright? I'm perfectly fine, and I'm just moving on forward. Nothing to worry about...

* * *

4/1/15

You it's probably just some sort of April fools joke that's caused me to think about the kiss again. It like "Hey April Fools! Remember that time you Kissed Lucas?" I honestly don't care about that kiss anymore... well... I mean, I do care I mean after all it was my first kiss and it was Lucas who is the first boy I ever feel in love with did I say love? I meant like he was the first boy I liked and that kiss was one of the greatest moments of my life I mean at least until something bigger happens which at my age that just means a lot could happen am I rambling? I feel like I am hang on, let me just take a breather for a bit..

* * *

4/2/15

Okay I'm sorry but what the heck?! I just spent the last five days now, going on about the kiss I had with Lucas. I mean why is it so hard for me to stop thinking about that kiss! It was just one kiss, it's not like we made out or something! It wasn't even a big kiss, it was just a little peck on the lips so why Is it so important to me to figure out how I feel about it!

* * *

4/3/15

OK, I give up. I have no idea how I feel about the kiss now. At first I was happy, but now I just don't know. I can't even look at Lucas like I used to. Even he finds it a little awkward to look at me. And now all we're pretty much getting out in a conversation is "hi", and that's about it. All I have left to say on this subject is this... What comes next?

 **I thought it be neat to see what her reaction to the kiss was the following days of it happening. So if you find this a little weird, I was just trying something out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own girl meets world**

4/10/15

So... have you ever had a day, where it feels like time just stops? I know, it's weird. I had one of those days today...

I was just sitting at the bay window, minding my own business. Maya has a doctors appointment so she couldn't come over like usual. But I was just sitting and; wondering certain things... like, if I never liked the color purple, would I still draw cat's? I know it's a dumb question, but sometimes the dumbest questions can give the best answers. Oh that's pretty good, I should quote that. But anyways I can get more into detail on what I was thinking. I thought and pondered over several questions about life and stuff, but when I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, it had only been five minutes.

Strange... how you could be thinking for five minutes yet feel like you've been thinking for an hour. Huh... I know things like that can be explained like... I was so caught up in what I was thinking of I was able to think more about it in five minutes then most people would think of it in a day. But in that moment where it feels like the world stopped... you can't help but look around and see what it's like... in those five minutes of thinking, I took a moment to look outside. I could hear a bird chirping in the distance, a slight breeze coming in though the window bringing the smell of fresh baked bread coming from the bakery nearby.

In just a moment I could feel life surrounding me. And when me head came out of the clouds, reality kicked in and it had only been five minutes. Yet in those five minutes it felt like I was in that moment for hours. I guess that's what happens when you enjoy a moment. You get so caught up in how amazing it feels that you lose track of time. Sometimes it lasts the whole day, and sometimes it only lasts five minutes... but you never forget it...

So yeah, I know what it's like to feel like the world stops. I only hope that I can enjoy that feeling again.

 **Not bad huh? I thought it would be a good thing to add a entry where she just writes what she feels. I'm thinking I might add more chapters like this one, mostly because this is a diary. Because most people write about what their feeling, not just write about what happened that day. Other than that, please leave a review if you enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world (important stuff after the story)**

 **4/15/15**

Did I ever tell you about my brother Auggie? Sweet little guy, he has his moments where he doesn't stop to impress me. He can sometimes be a bit of a bother, but when has a big sibling ever not been a little bothered by their younger siblings? It's only natural for someone as young as Auggie to want to be with the older sibling they have. Especially since I'm his only sibling. But there are times where I think, he goes to far. For example: I have this bear, I call him 'Barry the bear'. I got him a few years ago when I was sick. I didn't want him at first but then he grew on me. I loved him like the little friend I never had. But one day I was playing with Barry and Maya when a three year old Auggie came in wanting to play. I didn't want to and for some crazy reason he bit Barry's face off! How could he?

(Sigh) Anyways as I was saying, he has his moments, but I still love him. I remember meeting him for the first time. I was originally against mom and dad having a baby but once I got to see him, to see how small he was, I couldn't help but smile :) . As time past I got play with him and hold him and all sorts of stuff. Although as I think back there was this weird time where mom had to explain to me why he and I look... 'different'. And I'm just gonna leave it at that. But one of my favorite memories with him when he was younger, is when he first started talking. He had already learned a few words but one day when I came home from school, he ran up to me and said hi. I know that's not much but let me continue. Normally a few minutes after I come home it's time for his nap, and at this stage he was going with saying goodnight before bed. Now on this day mom had been trying to teach him how to say I love you, she didn't make much progress though. But as he was getting ready for his nap, he said his goodnight to mom and then it was my turn. But instead of just saying goodnight, he also said, "I love you Riley".

That was actually the first time he said my name. Now it's years later and, it still comes to mind whenever he says that he loves me. I know he's my brother but... in a way I can tell what my parents feel whenever one of us say that we love them. Cause they know it's true. That's the same way I feel when Auggie says that he loves me, cause I know it's true. I should probably get going now, but now you know what I think about my little brother Auggie...

 **First of all, I am so, so, so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated anything! I suddenly got very busy with stuff and I didn't have time to write anything. I'm still working on stuff IRL but I'm trying to work on finding a good time in the day to work on my stories. Second of all, now that I'm back at it I have a few updates I shouldtell you about. 1. Introducing Kelly Rey. I know I said that I would try to get it out in September, but now it's October so now I'm gonna post it as soon as possible, or when I get chapter two ready. 2. 100 songs about us. I am working on the next chapter and I'm gonna upload it as soon as possible. And finally 3. The adventures in babysitting/girl meetso world crossover. Later this month, I'm releasing two prequel one-shots That will be basically just give you the info on the story before it comes out and will also give you an idea of what I have in store for the main story. Because there are two one-shots I'm uploading one on both sides of the story, one in the girl meets world stories, and one in the adventures in babysitting 2016 stories. I suggest you read both to get the full experience when the main story comes out. Now that that's outof the way. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review, I am back, I hope your happy that I'm back, and I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world**

5/23/15

Hi again, I know it's been awhile since my last entry but I don't really know what to write about. I mean sure I have plenty of stuff I could talk about but putting it into words is actually harder than it seems. I guess I could just write about anything that comes to mind... oh hang on, I'm being called.

* * *

5/23/15 continued

Hi I'm back, apparently chores take longer than I thought they would but you probably wouldn't know how long it took if you end up reading this. I keep assuming that someone other than me will read this but they only person who almost did said they keep it a secret...

* * *

5/24/15

Hi... I know I cut my last entry short. But Maya came over and after she left, it was time for bed. I know that a diary is a private thing, but keeping the fact that I have a diary in the first place from Maya is definitely weird. I still don't know what to write about though... maybe I'll hold off until I do then.

* * *

5/30/15

Oh! Thought of something I could write about. Have you guys ever seen that show Jessie? Well there's this girl at demolition there that looks a lot like the main character from the show! Weird huh?

* * *

5/30/15 continued

Okay so maybe my earlier entry may not have been the coolest thing ever, but at least I'm trying to find something neat to talk about. I mean hey, sometimes the best thing you can think of is the first thing that comes to mind. Wait... I could quote that. Yeah, here try this...

"Sometimes the best thing you can think of is the first thing that comes to mind"

Oh yeah that looks good, sounds good too. Well I should... probably get going now. But I'm sure I'll find something else to write about in here. And if I don't, I can always go back to the quote I just made for help.

* * *

 **So that was a... little bit of a cheesy chapter but for it being the diary of Riley, it kinda makes sense. Anyway, for those who have been waiting for this chapter I am so sorry for the wait. But now that I'm back to updatingmy stories, I can let you know that on Sunday October 30th, that's two days from when I'm posting this. I'm gonna be uploading three things! First will be the next chapter to my story introducing Kelly Rey. And the other two will be one-shots that sorta tie in together. The first one will be a adventures in babysitting 2016 one-shot, p.s. you need to add the 2016 part if your looking it up otherwise it'll go to the stories for the original 90s movie. The second one will be here in the girl meets world stories and I suggest for the best experience you read the adventures in babysitting 2016 one first. These two one-shots will basically be the first two chapters (but not technically will be added to the main story if that makes sense) for my upcoming story girl meets adventures in babysitting! So if you're a fan of gmw and avb, (I think that's the right acronym) then you're gonna enjoy this. Don't quite know when I'm posting it yet but it's definitely coming soon. But other than that, please leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter...**


End file.
